Dafnis Fernández
|nacimiento = 30 de julio de 1967 |lugar_nacimiento = Acolman De Netzahualcóyotl, Monterrey |familiares = Darhey Fernández (hijo) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2001 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = PLLWayneFields2.ogg |demo2 = Gordon 1.ogg |demo3 = CharaVoz Hawk Moth.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Creado por MarkGuerra08. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Dafnis Fernández thumb|230px|Junto a [[Eduardo Garza en la grabación del doblaje de Dragon Ball Super:Broly.]] thumb|230px|Dafnis como "[[:w:c:es.miraculousladybug:Gabriel Agreste|Gabriel Agreste / Hawk Moth / El Coleccionista" el antagonista principal de Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug.]] thumb|230px|Dafnis como "[[Gordon (Thomas y sus amigos)|Gordon", la locomotora en Thomas y sus amigos.]] thumb|230px|Dafnis como "Cyrus", el lider del malvado Equipo Galactico en [[Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (temp. 11).]] GotTyrion.png|Tyrion Lannister en Game of Thrones, su personaje más conocido. HawkMoth.png|Gabriel Agreste / Hawk Moth en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Toriko's Serie.png|Toriko en la serie homónima, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Thor_Odinson_%28Earth-616%29.jpg|Thor en diversos proyectos animados de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Gordon_Thomas_%26_Friends.jpg|Gordon en Thomas y sus amigos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Zoro Traje 3 - OPGold.png|Roronoa Zoro en One Piece Gold y One Piece (4Kids) (Temp. 2). Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide en la franquicia de Transformers. JoeTF.png|Detective Joe West en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Zoddceu.jpg|General Zod en El hombre de acero. Boros anime.png|Boros en One Punch Man. Kakuzu by nagato392-d38ammz.jpg|Kakuzu en Naruto Shippūden. Hugh-test-dad-johnny-test-57.jpg|Hubert Test en Johnny Test. 200px-PennysFather.png|Patrick Fitzgerald en El increíble mundo de Gumball desde la temporada 3. Bad Cop Lego.jpg|Policía Malo en La gran aventura LEGO y LEGO Dimensions. Clouse4.jpg|Clouse en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. 285868.jpg|Kumatetsu en El niño y la bestia. Aaarrrgghh-trollhunters-70.3.jpg|Aarghaumont "AAARRRGGHH!!!" en Trollhunters. ButchBowersESO.png|Butch Bowers en IT (Eso). Padre.Burker|Padre Burke (Demián Bichir) en La monja. RandallGUASÓN.png|Randall (Glenn Flesher) en Guasón. Hawthorne CAS.png|Director Hawthorne (Bronson Pinchot) en El mundo oculto de Sabrina CAOSDarklordgoat.png|Lucifer estrella de la mañana "Señor oscuro" en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. Principalnelson.jpg|Director Nelson en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. hank_thunderman.png|Hank Thunderman en The Thundermans (Temps. 3 - 4). Coach-character-web-desktop.png|Entrenador Russell en Bella y los Bulldogs. 202 Lucas Hood.jpg|Lucas Hood en Banshee. TBAlcideHerveaux.png|Alcide Herveaux en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temps. 4-7). HRSMattParkman.png|Matt Parkman (2ª voz) en Héroes. AGC-EdwinJarvis.png|Edwin Jarvis en Agente Carter Hogun-ThorR.png|Hogun en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Jim Paxton - AATW.png|Jim Paxton también en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. SSGriggs.png|Hunter Griggs (Ike Barinholtz) en Escuadrón suicida. Richard-VNM.png|Richard en Venom (2018). MajorGibson VATCOATP.png|Mayor Gibson en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas. TravisFTWD.png|Travis Manawa en Fear the Walking Dead. Lutherapartment23.jpg|Luther en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. Kruger_Elysium.jpg|Kruger en Elysium. Aubrey James (Gotham).png|Alcalde Aubrey James (Richard Kind) en Gotham. TheStarvingGamesBob.png|Bob Hylox en el doblaje de Videomax de The Starving Games. AndrewTCO.png|Andrew Keanelly (Hamish Linklater) en Locos al ataque. TLK2019Azizi.png|Azizi en El rey león (2019). Rick en Ted 2.jpg|Rick en Ted 2. Pitufo Fortachón Los Pitufos (pelicula).png|Pitufo Fortachón en Los Pitufos 2. Jealous.jpg|Gelus de Death Note. Hoopa_unbound_by_tomycase-d875ydj.png|Hoppa desatado en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico. Goyo Ganador Turbo.PNG|Goyo Ganador en Turbo y en la serie Turbo FAST. Leonard-1.png|Leonard en Angry Birds: La película y en Angry Birds 2: La película. Gush-splash-and-bubbles-1.8.jpeg|Gush en Splash y Bubbles. Tetsuzaemon_Iba2.png|Tetsuzaemon Iba (2ª voz) en Bleach. Kairi Shishigou.jpg|Kairi Shishigou en Fate/Apocrypha. Richard Burner (HM).jpg|Richard Burner en Hero Mask. André Gide (BSD).jpg|André Gide en Bungō Stray Dogs. Fuegoleon Vermillion (BC).png|Fuegoleon Vermillion en Black Clover. Akihiko_Kayaba_completo.png|Akihiko Kayaba en Sword Art Online Fallon (STJ).png|Fallon en Sirius the Jaeger. Jack Hanma (Baki).png|Jack Hanma en Baki. Riki Nendo (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Riki Nendo en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. Takayuki Chiba (KA).jpg|Takayuki Chiba en Kengan Ashura. Reo Akaba.png|Leo Akaba en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. 200px-Final_Form_Frieza_-_DBZ_Frieza_Saga.png|Freezer en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Desmond (C&T).png|Desmond en Carole & Tuesday. Harrow (EPD).png|Rey Harrow en The Dragon Prince. Tristian Ernea Belfast (IAWWMS).png|Tristian Ernea Belfast en In Another World With My Smartphone. 189648.jpg|Sousuke Ajino en El bosque del piano. Serrano (SM).jpg|Serrano en Seis manos. SSO Aegaeon de la Espada Sagrada armadura.png|Aegaeon de la Espada Sagrada en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. GekideOsoSaintSeiya2019.png|Geki de Oso en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Tabu (MU).jpg|Tabu en Magmell ultramarino. Jon bonachon dani.jpg|Jon Arbuckle (1ª voz) en El show de Garfield. PríncipeMerkimerPigDE.PNG|Príncipe Merkimer en (Des)encanto MrPumpersInfobox.png|Sr. Pumpers en Breadwinners. Lego bail organa 2015.png|Bail Organa en Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda. Ephraim Bridger - Star Wars Rebels.png|Ephraim Bridger en Star Wars Rebels. WTMHDracula.png|Drácula en Bienvenidos a Monster High. Rusty (R&F-EAV).jpg|Rusty en Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante. DarlingKnightWTW.png|El caballero Blanco en Ever After High Rumbo al País de las Maravillas. Tybalt-gnomeo-and-juliet-7.18.jpg|Tebaldo en Gnomeo y Julieta. Francisco.jpg|Francisco en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Sir-littlechin-wabbit-81.1.jpg|Caballero Sir Quejadita (1ª voz) en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes. MIGSEOA.jpg|Migs en Elena de Avalor. FlyingScotsmanCGI.png|Escosés Volador en Thomas y sus amigos: La Gran Carrera. PIG-GOAT-BANANA-CRICKET-CRICKET-character-thumbnail-550X510.png|Grillo en Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo. VerminatorRex TMNT2012.png|Verminator Rex en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Chancellor neighsay.png|Rector Neighsay en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Hqdefault-1480436670.jpg|Gavro en Dino Rey. KH Jiro.png|Jirō en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Fight-master-dragons-riders-of-berk-86.3.jpg|Amo de la pelea en DreamWorks Dragones. Gunther Bunnicula.png|Gunther en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. Tumblr p1hyniXwD71tr6wqbo1 400.png|Gingerdread Man también en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. Lessard from Looped.jpg|Entrenador Lessard en Loopeados. Kenge.png|Kenge en La guardia del león. Mr-slugworth-tom-and-jerry-willy-wonka-and-the-chocolate-factory-34.1.jpg|Sr. Slugworth en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate. The-wizard-of-oz--51.1.jpg|Mago de Oz en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. Vlcsnap-2016-01-20-15h09m28s4841.png|Pablo Mármol en Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra. MielMostazaSP.png|Miel Mostaza en La fiesta de las salchichas. Grouchy-smurf-smurfs-the-lost-village-9.89.jpg|Pitufo Gruñón en Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida. Chihuahua_TQC.png|Chihuahua en Corgi: Un perro real. Koily.png|Rey Koil en el reboot de Ben 10. Phil (Reboot).png|Phil Billings en el reboot de Ben 10. Jaro Tapal SWJFO.png|Jaro Tapal en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Ultra-magnus-transformers-prime-30.4.jpg|Ultra Magnus en Transformers: Prime. Underbite face.jpg|Underbite en Transformers: Robots In Disguise. Duane Craig.png|Duane Williams en El mundo de Craig. 41527 Rokit a.png|Rokit en Mixels. 41534 Vampos a.png|Vampos también en Mixels. Leonardo DaVinci.png|Leonardo Da Vinci en Tío Grandpa. Maxresdefault-2-1.jpg|Ubercorn en Go Jetters. Cyrus.png|Cyrus en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Temp. 11). Subway_Boss_Ingo_anime.jpg|Ingo en Pokémon Best Wishes!. Pkmn M13 Goone.png|Goone en Pokémon: Zoroark, el maestro de ilusiones Evil Warlock.png|Hechicero en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. ZX9400A037S0053f69a74a7c2b5.82067089 1280.jpg|Sargento Gratchett en Jaime y sus tentáculos. Superman-LEGO-DC-Super-Villains.jpg|Superman en Lego DC Super-Villains. S.T.E.V.E..jpg|S.T.E.V.E. en la versión de Videomax de Dos pavos en apuros. MichaelShannon.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Michael Shannon. John_Ortiz_2015-01.jpg|Voz recurrente de John Ortiz. Chris-o-dowd-empire-film-awards-2012-arrivals-03.jpg|Voz recurrente de Chris O'Dowd. Corey_Stoll_2016-03.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Corey Stoll. Sword Art Online Logo 2.png|Narrador en Sword Art Online. Dafnis Fernández Hernández (nacido de 30 de julio de 1967) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, mejor conocido por ser la voz de Toriko en la serie homónima, Gordon en Thomas y sus amigos, Thor en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta y en otros proyectos animados de MARVEL, Tyrion Lannister en Game of Thrones, el General Zod en El hombre de acero y Gabriel Agreste / Hawk Moth en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. También es conocido por ser la voz de recurrente de actores como Michael Shannon, John Ortiz, entre otros. Filmografía Películas Michael Shannon *Hal Spencer - Tropa de héroes (2018) *Capitán John Beatty - Fahrenheit 451 (2018) *Strickland - La forma del agua (2017/tráiler 1) *General Zod - El hombre de acero (2013) *Galen - El niño y el fugitivo (2013) *Donnie - El rescate (2011) Common *Martin - The Tale (2018) *Ben - Aquí y ahora (2018) *Rafe - Todo sobre Nina (2018) *Rashad - La barbería 3: El siguiente corte (2016) *Jeff Porter - El peón (2013) *Detective Collins - Una noche fuera de serie (2010) John Ortiz *Detective Moises Beltrán - Matar o morir (2018/tráiler) *Jesus - Un golpe con estilo (2017) *Detective Torres - El depósito (2014) *Ruben Santiago - Código de familia (2008) *Willie Colón - El cantante (2006) Ike Barinholtz *Hunter - No me las toquen (2018) *Pollard - Bright (2017) *Griggs - Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Jimmy Blevitz - Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) *Jimmy Blevitz - Buenos vecinos (2014) Chris O'Dowd *Mundy - The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) *Douglas Downey - Molly's Game (2017) *David Walsh - El engaño del siglo (2015) *Drew - Furia cubana (2014) *Oficial Nathan Rhodes - Damas en guerra (2011) Bobby Cannavale *Jim Paxton - Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) *Dr. Emilio Francisco - Guerra de papás (2015) *Jim Paxton - Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) *Joshua - Mi debilidad (2010) James D'Arcy *Coronel Winnant - Dunkerque (2017) *Paul Anderson - Persiguiendo a Abbott (2015) *Rufus Sixsmith (joven y viejo) / Enfermero James / Archivista - Cloud Atlas (2012) *Rey Eduardo VIII - El romance del siglo (2011) Corey Stoll *Brian Wolff - El poder de la ambición (2016) *Jack - Una buena mentira (2014) Films *Zev Vendel - El legado Bourne (2012) *Saul - Lucky Number Slevin (2006) Demián Bichir *Detective Goodman - La maldición renace (2020) *Padre Burke - La monja (2018) *Miguel Alvarez - Lowriders: El sueño americano (2016) Brian Tyree Henry *Detective Little - La mujer en la ventana (2020) (trailer) *Detective Mike Norris - El muñeco diabólico (2019) *Honolulu / Lev - Hotel de criminales (2018) Peter Dinklage *Él mismo - Entre dos helechos: La película (2019) *Hervé Villechaize - Mi cena con Hervé (2018) *Renaul - La jefa (2016) Will Forte *Douglas Kenney - Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) *Hulka - Keanu (2016) *Griffith - Verano en Staten Island (2015) Tadanobu Asano *Hogun - Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Hogun - Thor: Un 7undo oscuro (2013) *Capitán Yugi Nagata - Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) Sam Spruell *Oleg Malankov - Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Vicegobernador Haynes - Sentenciado antes de tiempo (2013) *Finn - Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) Jess Harnell *Ironhide - Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Ironhide - Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) *Ironhide - Transformers (2007) Jason Mantzoukas *Tan Pam - Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *George - Cómo ser soltera (2016) Courtney B. Vance *Walter - Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) (trailer) *Miles Dyson - Terminator: Génesis (2015) Billy Zane *Él mismo - Zoolander 2 (2016) *Él mismo - Zoolander (2001) Sharlto Copley *Jimmy - Hardcore: Misión extrema (2015) *Kruger - Elysium (2013) Domenick Lombardozzi *Agente Blasco - Puente de espías (2015) *Caputo - Una familia peligrosa (2013) (versión D.F.) Clifton Collins Jr. *Martin - Trascender (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Ayel - Star Trek (2009) Charlie Sheen *Él mismo - Scary Movie 5 (2013) mexicano *Bud Fox - Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) Otros *Bjorn (Frédéric Saurel) en Abre tus alas (2019/tráiler) *William Garrett (Artyom Tkachenko) - Abigail: Ciudad fantástica (2019) *Randall (Glenn Flesher) - Guasón (2019) *Azizi - El rey león (2019) *Ozzy Osbourne (Tony Cavalero) - The Dirt (2019) *Nils Lindstrom (Leifur Sigurdarson) - Máquinas mortales (2018) *Maverick "Mav" Carter (Russell Hornsby) - El odio que das (2018) *Robert Henderson (Michael Mosley) - Matar o morir (2018) *James Bishop (John Malkovich) - Milla 22: El escape (2018) *Narrador (Morgan Freeman) - Alfa (2018) *Sr. Ahmad (Jamie Demetriou) - Game Over, Man! (2018) *Cartero (Sam Haft) - Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) *Gus Henderson (Mo McRae) - El robo perfecto (2018) *Freddy (Steve Harris) - 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio (2018) *Samuel Solomon (Elliot Cowan) - Las musas del diablo (2017) *Justin (Reid Scott) - De vuelta a casa (2017) *Fritz Beebe (Tracy Letts) - The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono (2017) *Oscar Butch Bowers - IT (Eso) (2017) *Salim (Ben Turner) - 6 días (2017) *Ryan (Paul Braunstein) / Policía - Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) *Mayor Gibson (Ola Rapace) - Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Pig Kelly (Ken Radley) - Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017) *Dr. Jim Dowd (Thomas Lennon) - Monster Trucks (2017) *Joe Bilson (Marcus Lyle Brown) e Insertos - Falta de ética (2016) *Porter Wren (Adrien Brody) - Manhattan en la oscuridad (2016) *Rebelde desconocido (Forest Whitaker) - Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016/tráiler) *Sheriff (Tim Post) - Presencia siniestra (2016) *Peregrine "Perry" McKendrick (Ewan McGregor) - Un traidor entre nosotros (2016) *Henry Shaw Jr. / Senador Shaw (Josh Cowdery) - Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *General Raja (Ashish Gangapersad) - Jadotville (2016) *Jonathan Pangborn (Benjamin Bratt) - Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Entrenador Gordan (Jonathan Breck) - Everybody Wants Some!! (2016) *Oficial Brian Andrews (Rolando Boyce) - Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Marc Miller (Barry Nolan) - 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Sheriff (Jason Douglas) - Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) (trailer) *Nic (Stephen Peacocke) - Reporteras en guerra (2016) *Bartdender (Dean Winters) - Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) *Sargento Farrat (Hugo Weaving) - The Dressmaker (2015) *Dan (Michael Bunin) - Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (2015) *Padre Ted (Zachary Knighton) - Ashby (2015) *Agente del FBI (Gary Grubbs) - La verdad oculta (2015) *Bruce Ng (Benedict Wong) - Misión rescate (2015) *Billy Walsh (Rhys Coiro) - Entourage: La película (2015) *Felipe Riva (Vincent Laresca) - Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Mike (Dan Gill) - Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015/trailer) *Policía de Utah (Tim Heidecker) - Vacaciones (2015) *Alexander Vinciguerra (Luca Calvani) - El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Rick (Michael Dorn) - Ted 2 (2015) *Él mismo (Jimmy Fallon) y Jojo (Ron Funches) - 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) *Marcus (Todd Williams) - Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Gary Winkle (Jason Jones) - Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) *Anunciador real (Alex Macqueen) - La Cenicienta (2015) *Piloto del helicoptero (Brian Mahoney) - Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Ben Raskin (Gary Weeks) - Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) *Falque (Spencer Wilding) - El destino de Júpiter (2015) *John Doyle (Eric Allan Kramer) - Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) *Carl (Vinnie Jones) - Apuesta de muerte (2014) *Marshall (Diarmaid Murtagh) - Gente de bien (2014) *Daniels (Scoot McNairy) - Mar negro (2014) *Oficial Pike (David Shumbris) - El encargo (2014) *Instructor Rolle (Leonard Roberts) - Francotirador (2014) *Dawson Cole (James Marsden) - Lo mejor de mí (2014) *Sr. Morris (Matthew Settle) - Ouija (2014) *Dr. Stern (Dan Gozhansky) - Men, Women & Children (2014) *Cuello rojo 1 (Jeremy Holm), Encargado de minisúper (Ras McCurdie), Jurado 8 (Lance Norris) y Hombre en prisión - El juez (2014) *Jetro (Kevork Malikyan) - Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Skip (Jerry Lambert) y Policía (Bruno Amato) - Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *Investigador (E. Roger Mitchell) - El justiciero (2014) *Taxista (Feng Hsing) - Lucy (2014) *Sargento Farrell (Bill Paxton) - Al filo del mañana (2014) *Doug (Shaquille O'Neal) - Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Capitán Russell Hampton (Richard T. Jones) - Godzilla (2014) *Dr. Ashley Kafka (Marton Csokas) - El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Viktor Cherevin (Kenneth Branagh) - Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Rusty Nail (Ken Kirzinger) - Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Michael X (Adrian Lester) - Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) *Jack (John Kapelos) - Placeres vespertinos (2013) *Dan Mulligan (Mark Ruffalo) - Empezar otra vez (2013) *Val Price (Kristoffer Polaha) - Condenados (2013) *Bob Hylox (Michael Hartson) - Los juegos hambrientos (2013) *Paul Andrews (Kyle Chandler) - Ciudad de sombras (2013) *Daniel Barrett (Josh Hamilton) - Los elegidos (2013) *Sr. Parker (Rob Steinberg) - 12 años esclavo (2013) *Delegado Herrera (Yul Vazquez) - Apuesta máxima (2013) *One-Eye (Matthew Willig) - ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Oficial Dante (Peter Dante) - Son como niños 2 (2013) *Papá (Dom DeLuise) en Solo en Navidad (2013) *Thierry (Fana Mokoena) - Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Carlucci (Bruce Ramsay) - Behind the Candelabra (2013) *Nick Malloy (Randy Orton) - 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) *Foxy (Aldis Hodge) - Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Malik (Michael K. Williams) - El infiltrado (2013) *Addison (Eric Bana) - Atrapados (2012) *Carl "Luke" Lucas / Frankenstein (Luke Goss) - Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Demyan Ivanov (Louis Mandylor) - Balas cruzadas (2012) *Manning (Steve Austin) - Máxima seguridad (2012) *Robert Morel (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) - El ejecutor (2012) *Detective Mears (James Colby) - El código del miedo (2012) *Perro (Scott Adkins) - El gringo (2012) *Soldado Harold Green (Colman Domingo) - Lincoln (2012) *Papá de Jack (C. Thomas Howell) - El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Todd Flannery (Joe Anderson) - The Grey (2012) *Vincent (Josh Lucas) - 12 horas para vivir (2012) *Deshaun (Raheem Babalola) - American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Domingo (DeRay Davis) - Comando Especial (2012) *Jack Dougherty (Edward Burns) - Al borde del abismo (2012) Quality *El cazador (Chris Hemsworth) - Blanca Nieves y el cazador trailer (2012) *John Carter (Taylor Kitsch) - John Carter: Entre dos mundos trailer (2012) *Insertos - Al filo de la cornisa (2011) *Ross (Ben York Jones) - Con locura (2011) *Milton Greene (Dominic Cooper) - Mi semana con Marilyn versión (2011) *Conan (Jason Momoa) - Conan, el bárbaro (2011) *George (Peter Vollebregt) - Súper Volcán (2011) * Fusco (Alimi Ballard) - Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Citas - Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) *Aaron (Channing Tatum) - Haywire (2011) *Tomar-Re (Geoffrey Rush) - Linterna Verde (película) trailer (2011) *Paul Bates (Michael Sheen) - Medianoche en París (2011) *Griphock (Warwick Davis) - Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2 (2011) *Bruno (Abraham Benrubi) - Las mujeres y Las Vegas (2010) *Diogo Fraga (Irandhir Santos) - Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Micky "Irish" Ward (Mark Wahlberg) - The Fighter (2010) versión *Adleman Lusk (Wes Bentley) - Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) *John Rollins (Norman Reedus) - Los mensajeros 2: El espantapájaros mexicana (2009) *Gary (Grant Varjas) - Peter y Vandy (2009) *Jimmy Dobyne (Chris Evans) - La perdida del diamante (2009) *Clarence Darby (Christian Stolte) y Voces adicionales - El vengador (2009) *Steve (Michael Fassbender) - Silencio en el lago (2008) *Michael Pardue (Lee Pace) - Un gran día para ellas (2008) *Kirk Lazarus (Robert Downey Jr.) - Una guerra de película (2008) *Bob Truman (Adam Rothenberg) - Locas por el dinero (2008) *Edmund Grooms (Russell Sams) - Desaparecidas (2008) *Randy (Mark L. Young) - Rápido y fogoso (2008) *John Phillips (Alessandro Nivola) - Una muerte inesperada (2007) *Breckel (Robert Mammone) - Los condenados (2007) *Bodie (Edi Gathegi) - Sentencia de muerte (2007) Cinemax *Patterson (Salvator Xuereb) - A prueba de hombres (2007) *Willie Colón (John Ortiz) - El cantante (2006) *Rhett Butler (Justin Chambers) - Belle y Bell (2005) *Ben Mitchell (Nathan Phillips) - El cazador (2005) *Cronel (Patrick Oliver) - Distrito 13 (2004) *Detective Derm (Gil Bellows) - La pesadilla (2000) *Narrador - Fly me to the moon *Anfitrión de competencia - El abuelo sinvergüenza *Policía de frontera - El abogado del crimen *Voces adicionales - La rebelión *Voces adicionales - La llegada del diablo *Voces adicionales - Hambre de poder *Voces adicionales - Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro *Voces adicionales - Pasajeros *Voces adicionales - Los siete magníficos *Voces adicionales - El buen amigo gigante *Voces adicionales - 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi *Voces adicionales - Pasante de moda *Voces adicionales - Terminator: Génesis *Voces adicionales - Una noche para sobrevivir *Voces adicionales - Tortugas Ninja *Voces adicionales - El quinto poder *Voces adicionales - Prisioneros *Voces adicionales - Rush: Pasión y gloria *Voces adicionales - El increíble Burt Wonderstone *Voces adicionales - El vuelo *Voces adicionales - Locura en el paraíso *Voces adicionales - Cowboys y aliens *Voces adicionales - El último soldado *Voces adicionales - G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra *Voces adicionales - Desde mi cielo *Voces adicionales - El solista *Voces adicionales - Las aventuras de Riverbank *Voces adicionales - Hulk: El hombre increíble *Voces adicionales - Halloween: El inicio *Voces adicionales - La noche es nuestra (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - Crank: Muerte anunciada *Voces adicionales - El cómplice silencioso *Voces adicionales - Cradle 2 the Grave Miniseries *Cornelio, el centurión (Will Thorp) - D.C.: La Biblia continúa *Oseías (Bruno Padilha) - Los milagros de Jesús (ep.16) *Brian Lee (Ted Whittall) - Fuego en el cielo Series de TV Billy Burke *Miles Matheson - Revolución (2012-2014) *Agente Gabriel Dean - Rizzoli y Isles (2010-2012) Damian Lewis * Bobby Axelroad - Billones (2016-presnete) * Nicholas Brody - Homeland (2011-2014) Gabriel Hogan * Joosep en El príncipe de Peoria (2018-presente) * Joosep en El príncipe de Peoria: El milagro del alce navideño (2018) Greg Grunberg *Matt Parkman - Heroes Reborn (2015) (eps. 9-10) *Matt Parkman - Héroes (2008-2010) (eps. 44-77) [[David Chisum|'David Chisum']] * Andrew Ryan - NCIS: Los Ángeles (Temp. 4 ep 4) (2012) * Richard Slayton - The Glades: Sol mortal (Temp. 1 ep 5) (2010) Otros *Director Hawthorne / "Señor oscuro" en el cuerpo de Hawthorne (Bronson Pinchot) / Lucifer estrella de la mañana "Señor oscuro" en El mundo oculto de Sabrina (2018-presente) *Comandante Fred Waterford (Joseph Fiennes) - El cuento de la criada (2017-presente) *Detective Joe West / Digsby (Jesse L. Martin) - Flash (2014-presente) *Will Chase / Whiskey Cavalier (Scott Foley) en Whiskey Cavalier (2019) *Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage) - El juego de tronos (2011-2019) *Hombre con barba pero sin pelo (Richard E. Grant) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2017-2019) *Blake Carrington (Grant Show) (3 caps.) - Dinastía (2018) *Padre Marcus Keane (Ben Daniels) - El exorcista: La serie (2016-2018) *Travis Manawa (Cliff Curtis) - Fear the Walking Dead (2015-2017) *Hank Griffin (Russell Hornsby) - Grimm (2011-2017) *Edwin Jarvis (James D'Arcy) - Agente Carter (2015-2016) *Dr. Andrew Garner (Blair Underwood) - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2015-2016) *Lucas Hood (Antony Starr) - Banshee (2013-2016) *Carlos Fonnegra (Victor Webster) - Continuum (2012-2015) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2011-2014) **Alcide Herveaux (Joe Manganiello) (temp. 4-7) **Felton Norris (James Harvey Ward) (temp. 4) *John Reese (Jim Caviezel) - Vigilados (2011-2014) *Dr. Lace Sweets (John Francis Daley) - Huesos (2009-2014) *Lord Warwick (James Frain) - La reina blanca (2013) *Andrew "Drew" Stone (Thomas F. Wilson) - Zach será famoso (2013) *Él mismo (Dog Chapman) - Dog, el cazarrecompensas (2003-2012) *Dr. George Coleman (Justin Kirk) - Animal Practice (2012) *Walter Sherman (Geoff Stults) - The Finder (2012) *Wayne Fields (Eric Steinberg) - Lindas mentirosas (2011-2012) *Chica indiscreta (2009-2012) **Russell Thorpe (Michael Boatman) (temp. 4) **Él mismo (Nacho Figueras) (temp. 3, ep. 44) **Inspector de salud (Dennis Larkin) (temp. 3, ep. 50) **Sr. Duris (Mario Brassard) (temp. 3, ep. 56) **Detective (Chris Hoch) (temp. 5, ep. 110) *CSI: Miami **Ryan Wolfe (Jonathan Togo) voz (2011-2012) **Joshua Greenfield (David Norona) (Temp 3 ep 23) (2005) *Bala Humo, Voces adicionales - ICarly (2010-2012) *Pete Kaczmarek (Jerry O'Connell) - The Defenders (2010-2011) *Monseñor Timothy Howard (Joseph Fiennes) - American Horror Story: Asylum (2012-2013) * Andrew Keanelly (Hamish Linklater) - Locos al ataque (2013-2014) *Louie (Louis C.K.) en Louie (2010-2015) *Detective Tomas TJ Jaruszalski (Corey Stoll) - La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles (2010-2011) *Charlie Francis (Kirk Acevedo) - Ciencia al limite *Glee: Buscando la fama **Dennis (John Ross Bowie) (temp. 1, ep. 12) **Joven en casa de Finn (Noel Arthur) (temp. 1, ep. 16) **Dr. Lee (Anthony Brandon Wong) (temp. 2, ep. 25) *Agente Mahone (William Fichtner) temp. - Prison Break *Escort (Romany Malco) - Bored to Death *Elliott Mayer (Mark Deklin) - Mis ex amores *Héroes **Policía (Conroe Brooks) (vol. 1, ep. 11) **Kyle Dilman (Brian Kimmet) (vol. 2, ep. 24) **Kaito Nakamura (joven) (Eijiro Ozaki) (vol. 2, ep. 33) *Glen (Ben Foster) - Mi nombre es Earl *Slater/Grayson Gilbert (Trevor Peterson/Jason MacDonald) - Diarios de vampiros *Edward Burns, Adam Davies (Jordan Belfi) (2 caps.) y Voces diversas - El séquito *Non (Chris Vance) (cap. 1) y Guardia de seguridad (Bruno Amato) - Supergirl *Alcalde Aubrey James (Richard Kind) - Gotham *Troy Rilley (Billy Brown) - Los seguidores *Phaton - Split *Guardia del Show de Mack Murphy - Victorious *Director Nelson (2da voz) - Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Entrenador Russell - Bella y los Bulldogs *Voces diversas - El mentalista *Voces diversas - Olvidados *Voces diversas - Glee: Buscando la fama *Hawaii Cinco-0 **Lloyd Grimes (Don Swayze) (Temp 3 ep 22) (2013) Series animadas Daran Norris *Francisco - T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Caballero Sir Quejadita (1ª voz) - Wabbit / New Looney Tunes Otros *Papá Bólidos en Tut Tut Cory Bólidos *Ephraim Bridger en Star Wars: Rebels * Thor - Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Thor (desde temp. 2) - El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Bob el payaso / John Cena / Dr. Dreyfuss / Pokey / El Doctor / Dalek / Will Smith / Voces adicionales (temp. 4) - MAD *Pecky Pudgeon - Viva Piñata *Brazalete Tramposo (Azul)- Jelly Jamm *Ultra Magnus - Transformers: Prime *Jhon Arbuckle (temporada 1) - El show de Garfield *Hubert (Hugh) "Papá" Test - Johnny Test *Clouse - LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Underbite - Transformers: Robots In Disguise *Migs - Elena de Avalor *Tandin - Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Bail Organa en Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda *Gordon (temp. 13-) en Thomas y sus amigos *Megaherts en Danger Mouse (2016) *Sr. Pumpers en Breadwinners *Rokit / Vampos - Mixels *Sargento Gratchett - Jaime y sus tentáculos *Jack el Cazarecompensas / Fantasmón/Fantasbajo (2ª voz) / Tango / Voces adicionales (temp. 6-) - Un show más *Hawk Moth / Gabriel Agreste en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug *Comandante Branko / Varkon - Voltron: El defensor legendario *Barón Dreadbane en Mysticons *Aarghaumont "AAARRRGGHH!!!" en Trollhunters *Patrick Fitzgerald en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Kenge en La guardia del león *Profesor Utonio / Insertos (temp. 6) en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Presentador de Circo (ep. Cara Triste) - Hora de aventura *Ubercorn - Go Jetters *Phil / Rey Koil - Ben 10 (2016) *Rey Harrow - The Dragon Prince *Duane Williams - El mundo de Craig *Gunther / Gingerdread Man - Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro *Rector Neighsay / Oficial - My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Grillo - Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo *Steve - The Loud House *Zima Blue - Love, Death & Robots *Hechicero - ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Rusty - Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante *Davo - Kipo y la era de los magnimales *Voces adicionales - Futurama (temp. 5) *Voces adicionales - Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Voces adicionales - Los Simpson (temp. 19-) *Voces adicionales - Los autos locos (2017) *Mr. Buckley (Ed Helms) / voces adicionales - Un agente de familia (2008) Películas animadas Keith Wickham *Thomas y sus Amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras (2018) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Viaje más allá de Sodor (2017) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Gran Carrera (2016) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido (2015) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2011) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate de la Isla Misteriosa (2010) - Gordon *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2009) - Gordon Bill Hader * Leonard - Angry Birds 2: La película (2019) (tráiler) * Leonard - Angry Birds: La película (2016) *Goyo Ganador - Turbo (2013) Audu Paden *Darling Charming, caballero blanco - Ever After High: Primavera desencantada (2015) *Darling Charming, caballero blanco - Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas (2015) Otros *Leonce en El gran cuento de los osos (tráiler) *Arrog en La reina de las nieves en la tierra de los espejos *Norman Pickering en Los locos Addams (2019) *Tom en Las aventuras de Tommy *Insertos en ¿Quién perdió un panda? *Chihuahua - Corgi: Un perro real *Narrador - Agente 00-Gato (tráiler) *Migs - El canto de las sirenas *Narrador - UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos (tráiler) *Sr. Slugworth - Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate *Mago de Oz - Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz *Miel Mostaza - La fiesta de las salchichas *Drácula - Welcome to Monster High *Escosés Volador - Thomas y sus Amigos: La Gran Carrera *Pablo Mármol (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra *Policia malo (Liam Neeson) - La gran aventura Lego *Chirone - Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma *Cebolla - Bratz Kidz: Un Cuento de Hadas *Surly - Dinosaurios *Zangief - Ralph, el demoledor (tráiler) *Ultra Magnus - Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising *Elias - Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (tráiler 2) *S.T.E.V.E. - Dos pavos en apuros (versión Videomax / Cine) *Fuego - Ben 10: Destrucción Alienígena *Voces adicionales - Futurama: El juego de Bender *Voces adicionales - El profeta *Voces adicionales - El reino secreto *Voces adicionales - Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito *Voces adicionales - Wifi Ralph *Voces adicionales - Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest *Voces adicionales - Parque mágico *Voces adicionales - La leyenda de Klaus Anime Katsuyuki Konishi *Padre de Leona - Pokémon: Diamante y Perla *Fuegoleon Vermillion - Black Clover Kenta Miyake *Cyrus - Pokémon DP: Dimensión de batalla *Jack Hanma - Baki Kōichi Yamadera *Akihiko Kayaba - Sword Art Online *Desmond - Carole & Tuesday Otros *Roronoa Zoro - One Piece (4Kids) (segunda temporada) *Kamikiri - Naruto *Death Note **Gelus (1ª temporada) ** Armonia Justin (2ª temporada, ep. 28) ** Profesor de inglés (1ª temporada, ep. 2) ** Sudō (1ª temporada, ep. 1) ** Arbitro (1ª temporada, ep. 10) ** Conductor de Tv (1ª temporada, ep. 11) *Tetsuzaemon Iba (Desde ep. 111) - Bleach *Freezer - Dragon Ball Z Kai *Gavro - Dino Rey *Jirō - Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Ingo - Pokémon: Blanco y Negro *Toriko - Toriko *Aegaeon de la Espada Sagrada - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Kakuzu - Naruto Shippuden *Boros - One Punch Man *Kairi Shishigou - Fate/Apocrypha *Padre de Manyuda - Kakegurui *Lider - SWORDGAI *Sousuke Ajino - El bosque del piano *Nink / Vuon / Jilcol en Dragon Ball Super *André Gide - Bungō Stray Dogs *Richard Burner - Hero Mask *Fallon - Sirius the Jaeger *Tristian Ernea Belfast - In Another World With My Smartphone *Masayuki Oikawa en Joker Game *Leo Akaba / Voces adicionales - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Narrador e Insertos - Sword Art Online *Geki de Oso - Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Tapir - Cannon Busters *Takayuki Chiba - Kengan Ashura *Serrano - Seis manos *Tabu - Magmell ultramarino *Conde Earl Kuhanou - Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody *Riki Nendo / Riki Takeuchi - La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar *Voces adicionales - Saga of Tanya the Evil *Voces adicionales - Hi Score Girl *Voces adicionales - Cagaster of an Insect Cage Películas de anime Kōichi Yamadera *Goone - Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Hoppa desatado en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico *Akihiko Kayaba - Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Otros *Kumatetsu - El niño y la bestia *Roronoa Zoro - One Piece Gold *Saiyajin con Nappa 1 - Dragon Ball Super: Broly *Jotuck Hofen - Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie *Voces adicionales - Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Videojuegos *Jaro Tapal en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order *Pinstripe en Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled *Superman en Lego DC Super-Villains *Comentarista en UFC *Dr. Adams en ReCore *Thor en Disney Infinity y LEGO Avengers *Policía Malo en LEGO Dimensions *Kakuzu en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Green Lantern / John Stewart en Injustice: Gods Among Us *Voces adicionales en Rage 2 Telenovelas y series brasileñas Igor Rickli * Zac/El rico (archivo) - Jesús (2018) * Benjamín Aisen Gudman - Apocalipsis (2017-2018) * Zac - El rico y Lázaro (2017) * Rey Marek - La tierra prometida (2016) * Rey Mohammed Abdullah Al-Masi - Por siempre (2015) * Alberto Albuquerque - Flor del Caribe (2013) Léo Rosa * Profesor Atila - La esclava madre (2016-2017) * Breno Pedrosa - Los tramposos (2012-2013) * João Prado Guimarães Neto - Amor e intrigas (2007/Trailer) * Miguel Campobello - Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) Leonardo Medeiros * Dr. Aramis - Carceleros (2018) * Lauro Barreto - Partes de mí (2015) * Bento Amaral - El tiempo y el viento (2013) * Lorenzo Macedo - La Vida Sigue (2011-2012) Marcos Palmeira * Antonio Sampaio Pereira "Tony" - Los días eran así (2017) * Aderbal Pimienta - Mujeres ambiciosas (2015) * Delegado Pedroso - La Fiesta (2014) * Augustón - El Canto de la Sirena (2013) Sacha Bali * Longinus - Jesús (2018-2019) * Jorge - Vidas en Juego (2011-2012) * Metamorfo - Simplemente amor (2009) * Metamorfo - Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón (2008-2009) Bruno Padilha * Dumas - Belaventura (2017) * Datán - Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015-2016) * Oseias - Los milagros de Jesús (2014) Felipe Camargo * Ronaldo Constantino - Acoso (2018) * Bernardo - A través del tiempo (2015-2016) * Peracio - Laberintos del Corazón (2013) Flávio Tolezani * Delegado Vinicio Castro - El otro lado del paraíso (2017-2018) * Alfonso Aráujo Aráujo - ¡Qué vida buena! (2016) * Roy - Verdades secretas (2015) Paulo Tiefenthaler * Rodrigo Hurtado - Aguanta corazón (2016) * Nelson Pereira - Ojos sin culpa (2014) * Carvalhosa - HDP (2012) César Mello * Padre Paulo - Sombras del ayer (2016-2017) * Chico - Lado a Lado (2012-2013) Fernando Eiras * Dino - ¿Pelea o Amor? (2012-2013) * Edemar - Las Brasileñas (2012) [[Gabriel Braga Nunes|'Gabriel Braga Nunes']] * Antonio Castellamare (Tony) - Poder paralelo (2009-2010) * Antônio Maciel - Marcas del destino (2006) Jean Fercondini * Marco Antonio Fael - Máscaras (2012) * Nicolau Chaves - Salvaje (2006-2007) Márcio Garcia * Gustavo Donato "Guto" - Rastros de Mentiras (2013-2014) * José Luis Fonseca - El astro (2011) Marco Ricca * Mano con guante - La dama de la libertad (2016) * Fernando Vega Acevedo Fraga - Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida (2014-2015) Otros * Anselmo Sampaio (Eduardo Acaiabe) - Carceleros (2018) * Beto Marambaia (Marcos Frota) - Sol naciente (2017) * Racal (Gustavo Novaes) - La tierra prometida (2017) * Orlando (Eduardo Moscovis) (ep. 3) - Reglas del Juego (2015) * Publicano (Carlos Viegas) - Los milagros de Jesús (2015) * Patricio (Hugo Esteves) - Imperio (2014-2015) * Víctor (Gustavo Machado) - La Sombra de Helena (2014) * Josué (Anderson Di Rizzi) - Gabriela (2012) * Ramón (William Vita) - Avenida Brasil (2012) * Zenobio (Guilherme Fontes) - Cuento encantado (2011) * Rudiju (Camilo Bevilacqua) - Sansón y Dalila (2011) * Procurador Lopes (Gil Hernandez) - La ley y el crimen (2009) * Murilo Vilaça (Sérgio Abreu) en Prueba de amor (2005-2006) Reality shows *Akbar Gbaja-Biamila en Guerrero ninja americano Telenovelas turcas * Insertos en Las hijas del sol Telefilms * Ian Brock (Paul Greene) en Más allá de la terapia (2012) * Giles (John Shaw) en La maldición de Ellensford (2008) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Allegro *Art Sound México *Antigua *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound S.A. *Globo *IDF *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SPG Studios Inc. *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con el actor Alfredo Gabriel Basurto: ** En One Piece, Alfredo dobló a Roronoa Zoro en la temporada 1, mientras que Dafnis los dobló en la temporada 2. ** En Héroes, Alfredo dobló a Matt Parkman en los primeros 43 episodios de la serie, mientras que Dafnis lo dobló en el resto de la serie. Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020